Two side of a coin
by SesilliaS
Summary: In front of him is his beloved red head basking in white glorious light. A sword gripped tightly on his hand, ready to kill him. But he promised that he will do whatever it takes to save him. Oneshot!


**Two side of a coin**

 **Summary:** In front of him is his beloved red head basking in white glorious light. A sword gripped tightly on his hand, ready to kill him. But he promised that he will do whatever it takes to save him. Oneshot!

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to its rightful owner.

 **Note:** SMT!Au/Supernatural!Au. This meant to be published three days ago as Nash's birthday present with NashAka. But appearently, I am very lack in idea and suck at grammar. The idea inspired by Shin Megami Tensei about three factions of Chaos, Neutral, and Law.

It is a battle to determine the fate of mankind. Both side neither wanted to give up on their dream. One of them wanted a power so the human may able to rule of their own and ascend higher while the other wanted the power to rule so that human may able to found the tranquility they've long dreams of.

Akashi was wearing white-and-red armor covering his whole body. A crown-like silver ring circled around his head with long veil covering his red hair. A thin colorful aurora-like shawl enchasing him in captivating way and three pairs of pure white wings adores his back. His form looks divine and will surely mystifying to everyone who saw him.

However instead of his usual smiling passive face, it is void of any emotion as if a being without a soul. In his hand is a silver sword with red handle and decorated with a beautiful azure stone, _Faullos_.

On the opposite of him is Nash. He clads in black-and-gold armor with horn-shaped head-armor and blade wings. Hold in his hand is the legendary spear of _Arkaphos_. His aura is certainly strong and in par with the former. His face is slightly sorrowful because of the fate forced upon them.

"I wasn't expecting to meet you once again Nash." Surprisingly, it was Akashi who initiated the conversation. His red-and-yellow eyes look directly to him. His voice is much deeper and darker than its usual tone. "I see... you decided to oppose me."

"If that's what it takes to save Seijuurou, I will." Nash looked back at the identical figure of his beloved. His grips tighten at his spear.

"Heh," Akashi chuckled. His smile is mocking as if to deny the fact. "Is that truly what you've wanted?"

"What do you mean? Of course I do!" Nash answered with stern voice. Of course he wanted to save mankind of their doomed fate but what he wanted the most is to be with his beloved again, the kind and charming Seijuurou with both red eyes.

"Spare me your lies!" Akashi hissed. "Your love wasn't for me! It's laid somewhere else!" What similar to hatred flash in those seemingly emotionless eyes. "It is Tetsuya who you truly wanted!"

Nash was astonished. The name he had long forgotten was now pronounced clearly from the red-haired. Kuroko Tetsuya was a young angel he once loved very much. He was only an ordinary demon back then. However, he died a thousand year ago when he was caught between the war of human and demon long time ago. Those human seeks to harness angel's power, Tetsuya's power. They captured him and experimented on him. They almost succeeded but angel's power wasn't meant for human and it almost destroyed the world. He wasn't very strong back then. Tetsuya died while being suffered. He was too late to save his Tetsuya. He doesn't want to repeat the same mistake ever again. When he meet Seijuurou for first time, he sense the familiar feels of Tetsuya inside him. At first, he dismissed those feelings but as time goes on, he couldn't ignored it anymore. At first, he only saw him as a replacement for Tetsuya. But then he started to found another aspect of Seijuurou which very different from Tetsuya that he came to loves. Tetsuya is shy and excluded while Seijuurou is more cheerful and daring. His love with Tetsuya is passionate but with Seijuurou is much more than just simple love.

However, when he found out the truth about Seijuurou and Tetsuya, he was perplexed. Seijuurou is Tetsuya's reincarnation or to be more precises his successor. Tetsuya wasn't just a simple angel but actually a personalization of the Genesis, an original being who seeks to renew the world by enslaving mankind thus stopping the chaos started ever since the first temptation of _Lucifer_ upon mankind.

He thought about it, whatether or not that Seijuurou loves for him is real or it's just a fabrication of lies from his illusion. It was easy to fall in love as it was also easy to broken-hearted by it. He wanted to make sure by hearing it from Seijuurou himself.

Nash lowered his head. "You're wrong!" He said. "I am truly in love with Seijuurou! I care for him deeply! Release him now!"

Akashi looked amused. "Are you implying that I am not him?" He asked.

"You're all but a clueless god who doesn't know anything about him!" Nash replied sharply.

With a speed of light, the sword in Akashi's hand stab through Nash's side. Face was very close. Nash grimaced slightly from the pain. Akashi's face shows contempt to the blonde-haired demon in front of him.

"Maybe it was you who doesn't understand anything. I am Genesis," His face then morphed into the form of blue-haired angel he missed long time ago. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, and..." His form turned back into the form of his beloved red head. "I am Akashi Seijuurou." He then spread his arm wide as his wings spread wide with white feathers fluttering around him. "In simple, I am everything of this world!" His face twisted into wide manic smile while still managed to maintaining his calm composure.

However, Nash suddenly hugged him closer to him. The act surprised the red-haired being very much. It was the least thing he expected will happen. There's an unknown warm in Akashi as he was being embraced by Nash. The memories of their time together resurfaced in his head.

"Seijuurou..." He whispered. Fate is cruel to them, forbidding them to be together in this life. But, even if only for a moment, could they resist their destiny? To forget everything that's around them, so they could be together again, only as Nash Gold Jr. and Akashi Seijuurou, two individuals who are in loves with each other.

"Nash..." The voice of his beloved called him. Nash could feel the hand of red head wrapped around him too. "I miss you." The red head smile.

"I miss you too." Nash replied also with a smile.

Let them forget for a moment that they aren't meant to be together. May life have mercy on them to be released from this cruel fate in the next life.

 **End**


End file.
